


Izuku Spiegel, Second Best

by Daffdaff (orphan_account)



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cowboy Bebop Fusion, Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Idiot, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Guns, Midoriya Hisashi's Bad Parenting, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Scary Midoriya Izuku, Spike Spiegel is Midoriya Hisashi, Supportive Midoriya Inko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Daffdaff
Summary: Izuku wants to be a fucking cowboy. And Papa is just going to let him do it.





	1. Session 0.5

Izuku Midoriya, son of Hisashi and Inko Midoriya - both of which lead double lives as Spike and Julia Spiegel, respectively. 

Izuku hasn't figured out his alias. Doesn't need to- the Bebop doesn't know the family is alive, and hopefulky never will, thanks to the power of computer encryption, fake IDs, and hair dye. 

Papa Spike says the crew split after Edward made her own way as usual, Faye hid from debts, and Spike very nearly intentionally faked his own death. Lord knows what happened to Jet, he says.

That was when Izuku was ten. He's fourteen now. And has been legally permitted to carry a weapon of choice on his person everywhere he goes since he was about seven. 

His choice? A loaded glock. The boy can shoot. It's fine.

It is very much not fine. 


	2. Session 1: Freeform fucks given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This summary brought to you by Pippu! Now in diet!

When that smartass blonde gave that great, gloating speech, Izuku had enough.

He reached in his belt loop and found his favorite gap -where he often stashed his glock - was empty. Looking back up, he sees his former friend and possible future nemesis holding it in midair.

"Looking for something, Deku?" Rather than dignify the age-old nickname and taunt with a reply, Izuku grits his teeth and bursts up from his seat, gripping the back of the next chair and flipping to bring a heel down on his head - just a taste of the divine retribution the bountb hunter's kid has been cooking up for almost a decade.

As the precious pistol falls from his grasp, Izuku catches it, having flipped and landed solidly where Kacchan once was, since he couldn't really claim.the spot from half on the floor and another student.

He twirls the thing smoothly, glaring. The teacher sighs and shuffles papers, shaking his head.

"No need to be hostile, Izuku. There's enough room in UA for the both of you."

"Good. I always wanted to see what they had in store for cowboys." Izuku hops off the desk and returns to his seat.

"Yeah, well you better _mosey up into_ the principal's office after class, then, huh? I told you not to attack your peers."

"Got it." He sticks the glock back in his belt loop, in lieu of owning a holster. 

 ~~~

Izuku did not go to the principal's office after class. Not of his own free will, anyway. 

You see, at the moment he was a little tied up in a fight with Bakugou. He was about to throw a hard punch directly to the boy's nose as payback for what woukd later become a black eye, if it hadn't been for a hand with red-painted nails grabbing his wrist. 

 "Izuku. You're coming with me."

 _'Gee, an escort? For me?'_ Izuku tried to project the thought directly into the counselor's brain. Unless she's expert at not showing telepathic reactions, she didn't recieve it. He rolls his eyes.

The door opens to an old man in a grey casual suit he seems to have slept in. Izuku shifts. 

 "Midoriya-san... Have a seat." The principal gestures to a chair on the right. Izuku, naturally, snags the one on the left. The principal continues. "According to Akamoto, you kicked a fellow classmate in the head. Is that true?"

 "More or less."

 "Would you like to explain yourself before I give you cleaning duty?"

The counselor butts in with "I had to pull him away from that Bakugou kid again." Izuku nods in agreement

 "Yeah, but it was just Kacchan. He must've taken my gun when I was distracted."

 "Right. I'll lecture him on taking your things, I suppose. You'll know your punishment tomorrow."

"Yessir. See you tomorrow." Izuku stands.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Izuku turns and grins mischievously before leaving, laughing. 

~~~ 

At home, Inko Midoriya was busy. Izuku walked in quietly, hearing her on the phone with a familiar voice. 

 That would be Papa. The whooshing sound that his voice could be heard over? Wind. He's flying again, in that little red plane he loves so. 

Izuku smiles. Goes to grab of frozen veggies for his eye before he interacts with them.


	3. Session 2: Drum solo of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes shopping and fights silly putty. 
> 
> Dialogue heavy.

Izuku sets his glock on the table and sprawls himself starfish-style on the floor by the couch, opting to listen in. Adjusting the bag of frozen broccoli as he does so. 

"You sure there's enough room there to land?"

 _"No way in hell. But Swordfish can make it work."_ Spike laughs on the other end. Izuku imagines him flying through some small building and just keeping that busted-up red fighter plane right there. 

"And you don't have any guests with you, right?" Inko teased, knowing his habits of bringing A- mortally wounded bountyheads, or B- Random witnesses to the supposedly dead bount hunter.

 _"No. The rig might be trying to port at that Dagobah dump in a few weeks though."_ Flick, flick, fwoosh. Sigh. 

"I suppose it'd be nice to see Ein and Faye again." Izuku remembers seeing pictures of Faye. She dressed like a slut. It was then that Izuku decided he didn't like girls. Or at least he didn't like like them. 

 _"Faye's a bitch, she isn't even on the ship."_ A barrage of distant noise, whooshing, and the tittering of small debris hitting the cockpit.

"Oh? Is she into debt again?" Inko rolls her eyes. The mild disappointment in her voice comes out clearly.

 _"I sure hope not. We won't take her back if she is. I'm surprised you haven't asked about Ed."_ Izuku decides to pretend to sleep. The floor is comfy. 

"Ah, how is she?"

 _"She's at that age where she only cares about one thing."_ A click and several consecutive whooshes.

"Boys?" 

 _"Hacking the government."_ A whoosh and some ratta-tatta on the other end. 

"Ah... You know, how are you in touch with them?" 

 _"Ed made a speaking collar for Ein, and the dog really likes to call me."_ There was a grunt between ' really' and 'likes,' indicating he's fighting someone. 

Inko laughs softly. "So that little corgi does like you after all?"

_"Don't know how- Dammit, gotta let you go."_

"Bye, dear!" Inko hangs up. 

Izuku opens his eyes to find Inko standing over him. 

 "Hi mom."

 "Hi, 'Zuku. Get into a fight again?"

 "Yep. Kacchan took my gun, so I gave him a concussion for his troubles. Principal says I'll punished tomorrow. Might be late coming home. "

 "I see. Well, your father's on his way home, probably trying to snag a bounty as he does. Should I make his favorite or yours?"

"How about an unholy amalgamate of both?" Izuku sits up and stretches before standing. 

 "Please, no. I want something edible."

 "Well, you made me katsudon last week for my eight consecutive days of good behavior, and it's not every day he's home, so let's make his favorite." Izuku shuffles to a mirror and checks his eye. That's definitely gonna swell shut. "Hey, what is his favorite anyway?"

 "Well, he  told me he missed out on carnitas in Tijuana on time, so we went together in secret and he loved it."

"Ah... carnitas and katsudon... " Izuku spaced off and conveniently, his stomach rumbled. 

 "Okay, you. Take a shower and go get some groceries for me, okay?" 

"I'll get the groceries first." 

"I see. Money's on  the table with a list. Take a few extra woolongs and treat yourself."

Izuku bounded to the table, snatched up the list and cash, and was out. 

~~~

Well this was just great. Izuku had shopping to do and here's Blonde Bitch Numero Uno stuck in some nasty ass sewer slime. The entire area is lit with amber flame and the smell of burning garbage hangs in the smoky air. The heroes are dicking around to the side, just watching this. 

Izuku is not doing this because he cares about Kacchan. No way. He just wants his damn groceries and that mess is in the way. 

He pushes his way to the front of the crowd and pulls his gun. The heroes step in, trying to stop him. He fires a shot at one viscous eye. The slime gurgles out curse words and weakens. Kacchan gets his head and cpughs up the slime. Good. Izuku runs forward and aims the gun steadily at the other eye. 

 "Look, I really don't wanna  splatter some silly putty today, so if you can let the asshole go, that'd be great."

The slime scoffs and reaches a tendril out to nab the gun. Izuku fires. The slime shudders, stills, and leaks into a massive puddle on the ground. Kacchan wheezes and stands. He glares at Izuku. 

He opens his mouth and only gets out "I -" before Izuku decks him with his free hand. Square in the nose like he meant to just after class. 

 "That's for the black eye, fucker." Izuku points at him. And then jabs one eye. "And that's for  being an asshole to the guy who saved you. _Now_ you can sass me."

 "Ugh.. You're not worth my time." Bakugou rubs off slime and stomps away, before being swarmed by the media. Izuku sticks his gun back in his loop and was about to go shopping when the heroes encircled him. 

I see how it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you, cowboy...


	4. Session 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku contends to heroes and dad. 
> 
> Dialogue-y. Most chapters from now on might be heavy on it. Haven't decided.

Izuku stands before the heroes. They close in. He reaches for his belt loop. They back that booty right up.

 "Don't give me shit for doing your job. Except for you, water dude, you were doing your best."

Backdraft shuffles and blushes in embarassment. 

Izuku continues. "As for Groot and the rest of you dumbasses I can't be assed to name right now, you coukd have done better." He scowls a little. " if you don't mind, I have groceries to buy. See around. "

As Izuku heads inside a store, he hears rather than sees a low-flying plane soar over him. Damnit, he's gonna be late at this rate.

~~~

Izuku is headed home with a bag of groceries when who should it be but All Might's anorexically sick lookalike popping out of an alley. Izuku doesn't break his break his stride. 

 "Beat it. I've had enough of heroes for today." Izuku keeos walking.

 "You know, I-"

 "Did you even hear me? I said scram, grandpa." Izuku turns a 180, walking backwards to face the man.

 "Hear me out. I'm... Wait, how did you know it was me?" All Might pauses. 

 "You have some pretty unique hair and nobody else I've ever seen is that height. Now hurry up, I have to get home." Izuku turns around to face the complex he's almost to. 

 "Right. Well, for seeming to hate heroes, you sure look like you'd make a good one." All Might offers meekly.

 "No such luck.  I don't meet that little unwritten prerequisite of having a quirk, anyway. Now _leave me alone_."

 " ... l... Who hurt you?" 

 "Nobody I didn't hurt back. Don't you have a job to do?"

 "It was _supposed_ to be my day off, actually... " All Might rubs the back of his neck. 

 "Good for you." Izuku reaches his apartment complex and bids the hero a bird-fingered adieu. 

 Finally. Home and away from all of those freaks on societal pedestals.

Inko accepts the groceries and her son's offer to help. Cooking goes by quickly, and it's almost done when Spike walks in the door. 


	5. Session 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Spike talk.

Inko had finished eating before either her husband or son could talk much. 

"So.. Papa..  Didja get any souvenirs?"

"Nope."

"Didja see the Bebop?"

"Nope." 

"Didja-"

"Izu... Eat your dinner." Spike says with all the finality of a parent who is usually the one at home watching him. Or of a very annoyed older brother. It's hard to picture him as a father, really.

 Eiher way you take it, Izuku clicks his mouth shut and complies. After practically inhaling his food, he goes right back to questions. 

 "What wouldja think if I decided to go to UA?"

 "You'd never make it in. The acceptance rate is near zero. Besides, why would you wanna go there? That's just a school for hero hopefuls with big wads of cash ready for the fees."

 "Alright, _alright_ , but look. There's some course within a course they have just for bounty hunters. They train alongside heroes but I read they have different internship requirements and less of the image-building stuff like names and costumes. "

 " _Great_. I bet you read into fees too? You know I can't help much, bounties are thin right nownow and side-jobs attract mischief with no reward."

 "I know, I know. And thanks for noticing - the overall fee only comes to about sixty-five woolongs."

 "Dirt cheap, for that school." Spike comments drily, suppressing his as

 "I know, right? Especially considering they pay attention to dietary restricrions and have incredible record of one-on-one mentoring for the general education classes. Maybe it's cheap for cowboys because they don't get much but bragging rights and a license..."

 "Are you trying to convince me to give you permission to go?" Spike looks ip from his food to eye his son, who immediately shrivels under the attention.

 "Yes. Well, Mom already told me it was the single most dangerous school in the world to attend." 

 "Damn right it is. ...I'll talk to her about it." Spike gives in and skeptically considers the information he just got handed.

~~~

Izuku is sent out to go target practicing while Spike and Inko talk it over. Naturally, he does as told with little complaints. 

And then comes All Might. 


End file.
